Christmas Trees are a Fire Hazard aru!
by Midi-Chan-of-the-Muffins
Summary: China has been helping America prepare for Christmas. However, America learns that Christmas trees are banned in China and Yao doesn't celebrate Christmas!  It's up to the hero to set things right, and show Yao the magic of the holiday season. Boy kisses


**Merry Christmas all!**

**This little piece is a present for my friend Aikousen, as thanks for helping me write Blood Lust, a few other works in progress, and giving me that fan and wall scroll! Thank you so much!**

**Aikousen REALLY likes AmeriChi, so I wrote this especially for her.**

**A QUICK FACT: Many of the Fanfictions I write are inspired by conversations and pictures. Talking about my Christmas tree inspired this, because Aikousen didn't have one yet (she's China, I'm America). Things just kinda went form there, and BOOM Merry Christmas Aikousen!**

"Whoa! Careful! Let it down slowly!"

"Aiyaa! Why do you go to this much trouble for something like this?"

"It's worth it, I swear! Now just set it right there, alright?"

"It's so heavy! I don't think I can hold it anymore!"

"Just a few more seconds! Ah! There!" America wiped the sweat off his forehead as he stood back and looked at his accomplishment. The Christmas tree sat perfectly in the tree-stand, while China sat nearby on a chair, out of breath.

"I still don't see why we had to do all of that for a tree." China panted. "I'm way too old for this sort of thing."

"Come on, Yao!" America exclaimed. "Christmas is AWESOME! And trees are a HUGE part of it!"

"I thought the huge part of your Christmas was religion…" China corrected.

"Anyway," America continued, ignoring the comment, "You should totally get a tree too!"

"I'm not allowed to, Alfred." China sighed.

"WHY NOT?" America wined.

"I've told you over and over, my boss says they're a fire hazard." China informed in a tried tone. "And with the current drought I'm having, I _really_ don't need a fire."

"Come on!" America protested. "I'm sure you can have one in your house! Just you! I'm sure your boss won't mind!"

"Oh, he'll mind." China stated. "He really will." America sighed loudly and flopped onto the couch. China looked over to the blonde, who seemed to be in deep thought. China smiled softly and went to go sit next to him. It was quiet for a few minutes before America hit his fist against his palm.

"Alright, I got it." He nodded.

"Got what?" China asked.

"I'm getting you a tree anyway." America declared. China sighed and shook his head.

"Please don't." He asked. "It's really not necessary."

"Then I'll just get you a present!" America beamed.

"Also not necessary."

"WHY?" China held the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You're sighing so much today." America noted.

"Alfred," China explained, "I don't really celebrate Christmas." There was an odd silence before America exclaimed,

"YOU DON'T? But, it's the most amazing holiday ever! You get presents, and there's so many lights, and there's music and food and trees and snow and everything's so AWESOME!" China smiled and replied,

"It does sound nice, but-"

"No, I won't stand for it! This is injustice!" America interrupted. "You know what?" He thought out loud, "I'm inviting you to my Christmas party! Yeah! Then you can really see Christmas!" China blushed and said,

"You really don't have to…"

"But I want you to be there!" America protested. "Please?" China thought about it, glancing over at the blonde's rather ridiculous-looking puppy face. The older nation sighed and gave in.

"Alright, I'll go."

"YES!" America punched the air and hugged China. "I'll give you the info later, but right now we're gonna decorate this tree!"

A week later it was Christmas Eve, and many nations were gathered in America's Texas house, which was large enough to accommodate all of them. China arrived at around 8:00, but he wandered around instead of talking to people. He felt generally disliked by the European nations, so he avoided them to his best ability. However, he was surprised to see that everyone was getting along oddly well. France was a bit close to England, who didn't seem to be as upset as he normally would be and he wasn't drunk. Poland was making small talk with Russia, whose eyes held much less malice than usual. Greece and Turkey _were in the same room without yelling at each other_. China was mystified at this odd but wonderful sense of goodwill that hung in the house. China watched the festivities from the porch with a small smile.

"Hey! You made it!" America greeted, making his way through the crowd to China's side. "Isn't this all great?" he asked, gesturing at the decorations and happy faces.

"Yes, it is quite nice." China agreed. "But, why are-"

"France and England getting along? Greece and Turkey in the same room? Russia and Poland not killing each other?" America finished. "Well, it's what this time of year does to people." America leaned on the porch railing, a wistful look on his face. "During these weeks, people just generally get nicer to each other. Not because they're afraid they won't get presents, but there's a sense of holiday cheer and peace that just gets to you. Gets to you right here." America tapped his chest. China nodded in understanding.

"I have noticed people being nicer at the last World Conference two weeks ago," he commented, "Even though things normally go haywire."

"See? That's the holiday spirit at work." America beamed.

"There's a Holiday Spirit?" China asked.

"Erm, no. Holiday spirit, not _a_ holiday spirit. Unless you count Santa." America corrected. China remembered the lecture he'd received about the jolly fat man who goes down people's chimneys with a slight uncomfortable feeling.

"No, I don't think he counts." China said quickly. After a few minutes of silence passed between them, America suggested,

"Why don't we get back to the party? There's so much food here, and I really wanna try the dumplings your brought with you and-"

"No one in there likes me." China said quietly. America looked into China's eyes, and saw the sorrow that he had been hiding.

"That's not true…" America said.

"Yes it is!" China choked, holding back tears. "Nobody likes me except for you! Everyone in there has either used me or doesn't care I'm alive!" China began to sob, and America took him into his arms. He let China cry for a while before saying softly,

"You know that's not true. You've been through a lot, but nobody's going to hassle you tonight. If anyone tries, I won't let them." America lifted China's head so they gazed into each other's eyes. "It's Christmas." America said simply. China stared into the blue orbs he'd grown to love so well, and a soft smiled graced his lips. He wiped away the tears and replied,

"You're right. At least for tonight… I won't be alone."

"Hey," America soothed, "You're never going to be alone anymore." China nodded and said,

"I brought some gifts for you."

"Really? Awesome! Can I got open them now?" America asked excitedly.

"Yes, you can." China agreed.

"ALRIGHT!" America punched the air, grabbed China's hand and headed inside. However, he stopped at the door.

"Is something wrong?" China asked. America blushed and said,

"Well, ah… there's mistletoe. Right above us." China looked up to see a small plant hanging in the doorway. It had a very nice scent, but China could also smell the faintness of a rose…

"So?" China asked.

"Well… when two people meet under the mistletoe… they have to kiss." America explained. China instantly turned red. "Well, would that be alright?" America asked.

"But what if someone sees us?" China asked.

"So? Who cares? We have nothing to hide." America said proudly. China smiled and grabbed America's other hand. America smiled, leaned over and softly kissed China on the lips. They remained that way for some time, each basking in the loving feeling of the holidays and each other, with the loneliness China usually felt long gone.

**Merry Christmas Aikousen! **

**I hope you enjoyed this Fanfiction!**

**Now I'm off to update Blood Lust and upload another present for a friend!**


End file.
